The following description relates to a machining tool.
Machining tools have been used to machine metal, plastic, crystal and other classes of materials with a high degree of precision. Machining tools can be used, for example, to shape or finish a workpiece by cutting, boring, grinding, shearing or otherwise. Some machining tools include a diamond cutting edge that contacts the workpiece to remove material. The diamond cutting edge can become dull over time and require replacement or sharpening.